


Poetry into Ecstasy

by theangelanddean



Series: Bottom!Cas Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Collars, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom!Dean fucking Sub!Cas so hard, Cas is bent over the foot of the large bed until he's screaming and nearly crying from the pleasure. Cas being too weak to even move, whimpering as he tries to crawl up the bed to lay down so Dean has to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry into Ecstasy

Fingers dig into white sheets. The bed creaks and slams into the colorful pattern wallpaper. The soles of the dark haired man’s feet rub against the carpet, creating red burns that will burn the next day. This may have started out with just a fuck, but the two men in the cheap motel room, moved along each other as if they were painting a new art form. The one with the light brown hair growls filthy words into the other man’s ear as he pushes into him, deep and hard. The man, receiving the pleasure, can’t respond. His mouth, wide open as the only sounds that come out were screams. 

The room next to them checked out as soon as the man was bent over the bed. It’s only been an hour since they have been moving against each other. Ecstasy and a cloud of endorphins surrounded them as they moaned each others names. Cas and Dean. Cas, the one with the blue eyes, cries. Tears seep through the sheets, as his body jerks along with the bed. He couldn’t hear anymore. The crackling heater in the corner, the drip of the sink, the screams that ripped through his throat: he couldn’t hear any of it. He could only hear the panting of his lover; his name, so revered and loved, spilling out in low grunts and growls. 

Dean, the one with the green eyes, mesmerized by the beauty sprawled out in front of him, pushes harder and faster into the heat. The tightness around him engulfs him in pleasure. His hands falter in debating weather to grip the man underneath in by his hips or let them wander to their delight. He comes to a decision. Fingers dig into the meaty globes of Cas’s ass. Spreading them, he watches as his cock is swallowed by the puffy pink hole. 

An hour. It’s been an hour since Dean has been edging Cas into obligation. He’s allowed to do that. As long as that collar around Cas’s neck stays intact during their senseless, passionate nights, he’s allowed to do anything. It was time. Dean leans over, places a small kiss on the base of his angel’s neck. 

“Come for me.” 

Cas follows the command of his master. That’s what he does. He follows commands. He was a soldier. A loud scream turns into silent pants. The orgasm, leave stars in the room. Some of his former grace seeps through, lighting up all the lights in the motel, brighter than they are supposed to burn. He did good. 

His fingers, still tangled up in the sheet, reach up. They try to pull his body up onto the bed. But he’s tired. He feels Dean’s orgasm splatter on his back. Too tired. Too wasted. His head, still cloudy from the pleasure. His body, aching from the exertion. 

The only thing, keeping him going is the support of Dean’s hands pulling him onto the bed. They engulf him, not caring about the mess they both of have made. Letting them worry about about it later. Whimpers pass through his mouth, complaining about how he can’t see the freckles. He want’s to see the man he loves so much. The man he quite literally fell for. 

“Shh. My angel. I’m here. I’m not leaving. Ever.” 

With those words, Castiel, former angel, is lulled to sleep in the arms of his master, his human, his world.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [NSFW Sideblog](http://pluggedcas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
